


救赎

by AliceAmy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAmy/pseuds/AliceAmy
Summary: 一场席卷全球的病毒大爆发让世界濒临毁灭，只有最聪明最优秀的人们才有资格进入诺亚方舟，等待灾难结束。而对于其他人来说，死亡已经成为唯一的解脱。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831650) by [Nikoshinigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoshinigami/pseuds/Nikoshinigami). 



约翰握紧了拳头，眼睁睁的看着另一个人徒劳的撞上挡风玻璃，然后滑了下去，消失在全副武装的吉普车之前。他们开过去的时候几乎都没有感觉到。这车被改造的很长，防护也很厚。他们甚至听不到外面传来的尖叫声，只有隐隐的啜泣声传到车里来。不过噩梦并不需要声音。现在的状况比当初他在战场上看到的还要糟，约翰估计是永远也忘不掉自己眼前这一幕了。这些人是伦敦市民，是大英帝国的公民，他们惊慌失措，绝望惊恐，宁愿用自己的生命去交换哪怕一点希望。他盯着车窗外面的人间炼狱，都没有办法转过头去。约翰比他们稍微幸运一些——这并非他自己的能力所致，而是命运垂青。他需要记住这一点，永远的记住这一点。

 

“你一个星期前就应该进去了。”迈克罗夫特责备道，这话不是对约翰说的，但是他知道那个执意要带上他的人是通过他哥哥才得到了这个机会。他抿紧唇瞪着夏洛克，那人则看着车外的场景无动于衷。迈克罗夫特自己眉毛上都是汗，白色西服衬衫顶端的两颗扣子被解开了，黑色的领带被拉得松松垮垮，挂在马甲的胸前。夏日严酷的天气可不会善待穿着三件套的人，这已经是约翰见过的最狼狈的迈克罗夫特了，而他现在他这副衣冠不整的样子正巧反映了整个英伦三岛的现实。

 

夏洛克几乎和他哥哥一样，就算他的卷发还服服帖帖的搭在他的额上，他黑色的衣裤上也留下了汗渍，就算他此时正襟危坐也改变不了这个现实。他冷漠的耸耸肩，双手趴在钢化玻璃上看向浅色玻璃的外侧，表情不屑：“我很忙。”他说道。银灰色的眼睛里倒映着窗外炼狱般黑暗的场景。

 

“忙着救自己的命？”迈克罗夫特已经受够自己的弟弟了，这会他已经气的脸红脖子粗了，“约翰。”他几乎是在咆哮了，然后他转过目光瞪向约翰，气愤的看着他。

 

约翰举起双手示意他冷静下来，但他很难说其中没有示弱的成分：“我几个星期以前就帮他打包好行李了，这不是我的错，公平一点来说这也不是他的错。只不过我们两个都没能预见到三起连环杀——”

 

迈克罗夫特一拳砸在皮质座椅上，坐在他身旁的夏洛克稍稍动了一下，用余光瞟了他气急败坏的哥哥一眼。

 

“作为他的 _医生_ ，你应该清楚的知道，你们在人群中多待一秒，感染的风险就多一分。”迈克罗夫特突如其来的愤怒已经退去，取而代之的是一种疲惫的失望之情，“作为他的 _朋友_ ，你觉得在他走进方舟之前再玩乐一番无伤大雅。我早该在你们的准入证下来的时候就把你们两个关在贝克街的。”

 

夏洛克露出一个标志性的“我倒想看你那么试试”的假笑，然后转而看向约翰，他的微笑变得不再那么讽刺，而是稍稍有些感激。迈克罗夫特是对的，这样做确实非常愚蠢，但是这样做棒极了。这是他的最后一个谜题，他能在街道上穿梭、寻找答案、自由的在户外活动的最后时光。约翰努力压制住自己的微笑，扭曲出两个在场的福尔摩斯都不会信服的愤怒表情。迈克罗夫特翻了个白眼，稍稍有些挫败的倒回了椅背上，这时他们的车子又颠簸了一下，可是这条路明明非常平整。

 

过了检查点之后就好多了——不论如何对他们来说就是这样。半径长达几英里的缓冲区上到处都是全副武装的巡逻士兵，这意味着那些在大门外乞求着军方给他们一丝机会的可怜人们永远都进不到这里来。这些士兵们全部荷枪实弹，随时准备射击。约翰握紧了拳头，听着枪声回荡在车厢里，不远的地方就有人被击毙，鲜血溅到了他们的车窗上。没有人说话，外面的世界一片混乱，所有人都在大喊大叫求生，但里面的却为各种各样的原因——或是借口——沉默不语，他们继续向前驶去，慢慢的风吹散了空气里的血腥味。

 

约翰知道感染之后死得有多惨，这样直接被枪毙倒算得上是仁慈，但就算知道也很难接受。受感染的人们会被执行安乐死，这项政策已经执行了好几个月，所有的病原体都被毁得一干二净，就连他们的骨灰也被当做有毒物质处理掉，真正意义上的挫骨扬灰。约翰见过那些不愿意安乐死的人的尸体，他们最后受尽折磨而死，脸上痛苦的表情让人唏嘘。夏洛克推测出了茉莉受了感染，之后他们就再也没有见过她。人们开始不断消失，高层却觉得这是为了整体的利益，因为没有办法治愈他们。只要处理掉那些受了感染的人，病毒就会消失，最后患者和病毒成为了一体，健康的人开始畏惧、躲避他们。但那些乞求着能够进来的人并非感染了的人。如果政府同意，他们是有机会的。但不列颠政府唯一剩下的只有士兵弹夹里的子弹了。英国的诺亚方舟已经满员了——只有最优秀的人——那些他们相信能够在疫苗研制成功之后重建社会的人才能进来。对于那些被留在这间特制的大铁箱子外面的人来说，唯一的区别就是死于病毒还是死于人类之手。就连那些站在检查点旁边的士兵都没有办法进入方舟，现在人们甚至开始认为那些死去的人事实上是幸运的人了。对于约翰来说，他现在还是没有办法看着那些人被子弹打的脑浆四溢的样子，他接受不了。

 

“这确实是挺糟糕的。”夏洛克嘲弄道，但现在不是时候。

 

约翰清了清嗓子，试图挥散车厢里沉重的氛围，他警告道：“我想富人们大概会因为不能花钱买安全而非常不满。”

 

“你以为我们在考虑影响力的时候没有考虑过这些东西吗？”迈克罗夫特对着约翰挑了挑眉毛，这句话其实没什么必要。他的眼神变得更为冷酷，宛若酝酿着风暴的平静海面。

 

夏洛克却不打算让这件事就这么过去了：“你是那个把我的名字写上去的人，不要因为我逼着你把他的名字也写上去生气。”他换了个姿势，窗外的景致已经不再吸引他，“我还要开口要求你把他的名字加进去才是你的耻辱。”他说道。虽然约翰一想到被留在外面就忍不住一阵哆嗦，但他也能看出这中间的区别。夏洛克非常聪明，能和他比肩的只有迈克罗夫特。所有人都知道夏洛克很聪明，他也经常在媒体上露脸，所有人都在夸赞他。方舟上不会有人比他更具智慧——像他一样坚持不懈，并且在科学和逻辑推理上有极大的能力。约翰却只是……约翰而已。方舟上已经有比他厉害得多的医生和高级军官了。

 

迈克罗夫特摇了摇头：“约翰是独一无二的，他是方舟上唯一一位能给人类的基因库留下‘道德标杆’基因的人。”

 

“很明显，我们这些人确实是缺乏一些东西。”夏洛克笑了，他早就以自己留下为要挟赢了这场辩论，“别担心那些傻瓜给你找麻烦，为了人类的最高利益，约翰当然能和我一起上船。”

 

迈克罗夫特皱了皱鼻子以示对夏洛克直率的不满，约翰努力让自己不要脸红。他非常肯定这和他幼稚的想法完全没有任何关系。他觉得自己最好还是不要这么想。重建人类社会只不过是拯救人类这一宏大任务的第一步。

 

从外面来看，方舟只是一片空地，来来往往的车辆在不断往里运输货物。想要进到底下去只有通过一条水泥隧道。这很有可能是他们最后一次见到阳光了，但透过浅色磨砂玻璃照射进来的光线非常有限，他们连告别都来不及做，就不得不进入地下。这确实很感伤，但也是非常正常的。约翰一瞬不瞬的看着最后的阳光，随着汽车驶入隧道，阳光在身后渐渐消失不见了。

 

这条隧道比约翰想象的要长一些，两旁各有一排灯照亮隧道。一开始的时候隧道里一片空空荡荡，但突然间车灯照亮了一群检疫人员，约翰甚至开始怀疑他们是不是依然没有资格踏上这条方舟。这群穿着白色制服的检疫人员站在那里等待着，一旁是塑料薄膜搭建起来的塑料房子，其后就是涂着黄黑条纹的水泥建筑，每一扇门上都有三重新月的标志。警告。生物有害。他们等着车子停下来，约翰能看得出这些人非常紧张，似乎冲突一触即发，而那些在门侧拿着枪的士兵加剧了紧张感。

 

“接下来会很难吗？”约翰问道，他看不见那间用白塑料布和绿色迷彩布搭起来的房子在发生些什么。

 

迈克罗夫特把领带扯了下来，放弃一般的呼出一口气。不管迈克罗夫特到底想说什么，约翰不觉得这是个好兆头。

 

那些穿着制服的男男女女打开了吉普的车门，引着他们出了车。士兵们跟了上来，赶着他们走向灯火通明的检查站。

 

“欢迎回来，福尔摩斯先生。”其中一个看不清面孔的人说，他戴着手套，手里拿着一个手掌大小的仪器。那仪器看上去像是一支黑莓手机，顶端垂下来一段白纸条。约翰隔得很远，看不见仪器表上的读数。

 

迈克罗夫特伸出左手的中指，旁边一位医护人员走上来，用酒精擦洗一番，然后采集了他的血样。他们只是按了一下，就采集到了一管血，然后迈克罗夫特把自己的血样交给了那个候着的男人。结果很快就出来了。屏幕上闪过绿色的光，很明显麦克罗夫特通过了，之后响起一阵悦耳的铃声，伴随着一句“请进”让人身心愉悦。穿着制服的男人点了点头，然后门滑向一侧，迎进了大英政府。但迈克罗夫特先转过身来看向约翰和夏洛克，挤出了一个笑容。

 

“一旦通过检查，你们就可以进门，但要先洗个澡换身衣服，然后经过体检才能有自己的房间。我会叫人在那边等着你们，他们会领你们去你们的新房间。”

 

约翰看向那面塑料墙，他现在能看到淋浴头和里面的隔间了。他扮了个鬼脸：“大家都能看到，嗯？”

 

“别得寸进尺。”迈克罗夫特毫无同情地说道。他假笑一下，这回似乎真的被逗乐了，然后他走向了一扇开着的门。约翰想那应该是方舟上的人从外面回来之后洗澡的地方。

 

然后有一对穿着制服的人走到约翰的身前，他是第二个。约翰照着迈克罗夫特的样子接受了检查，他的手指被刺了一下，然后那个手持的仪器亮了绿灯。他们对这第一个房间点点头，那里有一个小房间，约翰走进去之后身后的门关上了，很快他面前的门被打开。约翰一步一步往前走，但他每走一步就变得越来越不安。角落里有摄像头，还有医护人员站在房间外面，监督所有洗澡的人。就连在军队里的时候他们都没有这样严格的个人卫生要求。约翰对着玻璃门外的人挥挥手，他希望那人也穿着一样的生化防护制服，这样他至少可以假装自己宽衣解带的对象是一位漂亮的女性。

 

约翰快把自己的衬衫脱掉的时候，外面的警报响了。他转身披着衬衫看着那些穿着制服的医护人员退后，而那些武装着的士兵则举着枪上前，他们挡住了满眼惊恐的夏洛克。约翰的大脑停摆了，他开始撞门想要出去，但却没有什么用。夏洛克举起双手，在士兵的驱赶下慢慢退回吉普车。

 

这说不通。约翰根本不肯相信眼前这一切，他用拳头击打着眼前的墙壁，但外面的人并没有放行的意思。“等等，你们在做什么？放下枪，立刻放下枪！”没有人管他，约翰的心脏跳得快极了，他甚至开始怀疑这间屋子是不是动了什么手脚让外面的人听不到里面的人说话。这似乎是最有道理的解释了。他更用力的怕打着门，尖叫道：“你们在做什么？！嘿！嘿，住手！有人吗，拜托你们不能那么做！他没有得病！我发誓！”约翰用力捶着墙，但塑料布好在它有弹性，就算约翰捶得再用力也是无用功。

 

迈克罗夫特刚刚走进去的那扇门打开了，他走出来脸色苍白的看着混乱的入口。约翰停了下来，看着迈克罗夫特走上前去亲自检查仪器的读数，也许他能解决问题，约翰的心里升起一丝希望。约翰能看到屏幕上闪的红光，迈克罗夫特把仪器还给医护人员，扫了夏洛克一眼，然后点了点头，士兵们又立刻行动起来。

 

“先把他带出去。”迈克罗夫特命令道，他转身离开的时候都没有看约翰一眼。

 

事情不应该是这样的，约翰对了几步，然后冲向墙壁，试图用肩膀推开塑料幕布。他又一次被弹开，这一回甚至倒在了地上。但他又站了起来，再次尝试：“别这样！迈克罗夫特，你这混蛋！他没有——我几乎每分每秒都和他在一起！肯定是仪器出错了，一定是这样！我没有感染！他 _不可能_ 感染！再试一次！再试一次！”

 

迈克罗夫特顿了一下，低着头站在塑料房子外面犹豫道：“约翰——”

 

“他们会杀了他的， _你不能让他们杀了他_ ！”

 

“约翰。”

 

他有一次撞上了墙，并且再次倒在地上。

 

“约翰！”

 

“你要阻止他们！”约翰捂着自己疼痛不已的肩膀，呼哧呼哧的喘气，“要不然就把我们两个都送回去！我要死也和他死一块。”

 

迈克罗夫特摇了摇头：“你们？约翰，你进去了，你没有感染。”

 

“我不会丢下他的，他不会丢下我，我就不会丢下他。”约翰疯狂的大喊，“把我们两个送回门口去。”他乞求道，他趴在门上看着夏洛克。士兵们把他赶回了吉普上，狠狠的关上了门：“求你了， _求你了_ ，迈克罗夫特。”

 

年长的福尔摩斯看向约翰，但他似乎更像是在眺望约翰身后。约翰眼睁睁的看着吉普的引擎发动，开始掉头，觉得血液都冻结了。

 

迈克罗夫特抬起了手，司机熄了火。约翰几乎已经忘记怎么呼吸了。

 

内部控制的人打开了这扇门，约翰跌跌而撞撞的闯出去，外面穿制服的人的为他大概了外面的门。约翰试图站直身子，但他依旧恐惧的膝盖发软。迈克罗夫特没有等他太久，他走过来抓住他的胳膊，低着头在他耳边粗声粗气的说：“拿上手枪，不要让他受苦。美国人会轰炸世界各地的大城市，你们多到乡下去，卫星电话还能通，我的私人路线也没变。你准备好了之后可以回来，但是我不保证你能进来。”

 

约翰无声的点点头，突然间士兵们无声的围了上来，一个人把手枪递给了他，另一个人则递过吉普的车钥匙。他没有犹豫。约翰打开后门，把车钥匙递给夏洛克，他走向副驾驶，倚着吉普才勉强站直。

 

“道德标杆。”其中一个医生说，他穿着厚厚的防护服，手上拿着约翰的档案。

 

约翰摔进车里假装没有听见那人的话，他颤抖着呼出一口气，关上了门。

 

——TBC——


	2. 第二章

约翰本来以为门口的守卫已经接到绞杀的命令了。如果他们能平安地驶出方舟的岗哨就好了，约翰想他也许能看到迈克罗夫特少见的感性时刻，但也许不仅仅只有迈克罗夫特一个人在下令。也许守卫们只是自主决定是杀还是不杀。两人在岗哨前停下来，约翰抓紧了自己大腿旁的黑色皮质座椅，试图稳定自己颤抖不已的手，人潮还在试图往里面涌，但所有进来的人都死的不能再死了。稍显怀疑的警卫手里拿着枪指着夏洛克和约翰，他们没有接到命令，很明显离开并不是最困难的部分。约翰呼吸不畅的看着夏洛克踩下油门，冲出了岗哨。

 

到了这时候已经不是呼吸的问题了，而是一连串复杂的身体和心理上的恢复进程。在别人看来， _约翰_ 大概才是那个感染的人。他的手颤抖着，恐慌和愤怒的影响依旧没有过去。约翰的嘴很干，他的脖子和肩膀也疼的受不了——撞墙的后遗症——虽然两人现在安静的坐在吉普里，约翰非常确定自己那时还能走基本都得归功于肾上腺素。他愤怒极了，坐得笔直，但夏洛克安静得不寻常。夏洛克也很悲愤，但他的情绪还没波动到会对着别人大吼大叫的地步。约翰看着他平静的开着车——他握着方向盘的手指根本都没有用力——心里默默的摇了摇头。冷静自若，坚如磐石。约翰艰难的咽了口水，大声的喘着气。

 

“你那时已经做好了他们会杀你的准备。”

 

夏洛克皱眉，但他的眼睛依旧紧紧地盯着路面：“那我还能做什么？”他问道，语气有些苦涩，“我手上还有我自己的血，在他们看来，我拥有那里最致命的武器。”

 

“你那时候打算让他们杀了你。”

 

“你不会同意的。”

 

约翰嘲讽的笑了笑，他向后仰着倒了下去：“该死的你都没有再重新测一次，你 _知道_ ——”他摇了摇头，唇上褪去了血色，然后他愤怒地质问道：“你知道多久了？”

 

他看着夏洛克皱了皱鼻子，他快速扫了约翰一眼，然后转回视线看向前方拥挤的街道：“你以为我会在知道自己感染的情况下去方舟吗？”

 

“我想你这个混蛋绝对会用这种方式来告诉我这件事。”约翰移开了视线，试图慢慢平复心情，他们正在缓缓驶离城区。但这并不是在回避争吵：“那这是怎么回事？你出去的时候一直带着手套，验尸的时候也很小心。难道你在上方舟之前还给自己来了一发可卡因吗？”

 

夏洛克有点恼火：“我没吸毒。”他说。

 

约翰满意的嘲讽道：“所以不是‘不’。”

 

“你要检查我吗？”

 

“我很确定你的胳膊上没有问题，我知道你可能会往脚趾上打针藏住——”

 

“ _你要检查我吗_ ？”

 

约翰有些惊异于夏洛克话里的坚持，他语气略有强硬，这说明他没有用药。他听从了医生的话戒毒了，他没有打破他的诺言。夏洛克紧紧握着方向盘，手上青筋暴起，很明显约翰不相信他让他很生气。很多时候夏洛克会忽略一些他觉得不重要的东西，但约翰对他的看法并非其中之一。约翰觉得自己不是那么生气了，他转过头去望向窗外：“不，不，我不需要检查你……但是你是怎么传染上的，夏洛克？”

 

夏洛克轻轻的叹了一口气，他又恢复了那种沉静的口吻：“我不知道，我一点感觉也没有。”

 

对于约翰来说，他 _看起来_ 也还好，他观察了夏洛克这么多年，现在也挑不出什么毛病。疾病的第一阶段症状并不怎么明显，但训练有素的医生还是能够察觉症状。感染之后的几个小时内，患者的眼珠会变得浑浊，行动会变得不自然，他们会失去平衡感。约翰这几天一直在关注夏洛克，他不觉得自己有什么差池。他把车钥匙递给夏洛克的时候根本不觉得他会突然发作，他相信夏洛克不会用车毁人亡这种方式把他们两个一起送上西天。要不是约翰看到了警报，他绝对不会相信夏洛克会在几天内死去——就算是看到了约翰也不相信。约翰揉了揉脸，和夏洛克聊天能分散他的注意力，现在他已经不是那么疼了，不过今天的事情太多了，他的头开始隐隐作痛。“如果你没事，那个该死的机器到底为什么要叫？”

 

夏洛克摇了摇头，耸了下肩。他没让约翰感觉到除了困惑之外的情绪，就连最老练的演员也瞧不出他的破绽：“我不知道。”他又说了一遍，驾驶车辆跟着路标驶上高速。他在座位上不适的扭动了一下，然后偷偷瞟了约翰一眼：“我……谢谢你，当时为我……做的一切。我很抱歉。”

 

约翰深呼吸，他听着夏洛克感谢的话，抿紧下唇。夏洛克之所以没有当场被一枪爆头，正是因为约翰的乞求。但如果没有夏洛克，约翰就只能在病毒肆虐的世界里艰难求生。他并不后悔当时的举动，这多少有些可笑。就算之后他知道别的选择对自己更有利，可在碰上夏洛克的事的时候，约翰做出的一切选择从未让他后悔。到最后一切都是值得的。但现在前路未卜，他们才刚刚踏上旅程：“我们走吧。”他说，他在皮椅上动了动。

 

“我们正在往郊区走，但我们到底 _去哪_ 还不确定。”

 

约翰叹了口气：“抱歉，这是我第一次经历全球瘟疫。在军队和医学院里他们可没教过这个。”他又揉了揉自己的脸，恼怒的调整了一下空调的风口，太阳晒得他的大腿发烫，“这东西总归是通过人传染的，所以你总能找到一个还没有受影响的区域，不如我们接着往前开，直到上天堂为止，如何？”

 

“也许吧。”夏洛克听起来有点不赞同，不过他并没有嘲讽。他依旧非常温和：“乡下更容易保持社会秩序，毕竟那些管事的大多都是熟人。他们不会太过惊慌。城市里的人很多，但人与人之间的距离越来越疏远，这点上城市倒是不及乡村，他们能很好地利用社区的力量。”

 

约翰等着夏洛克的那句“但是”，但夏洛克没有再接着往下说。他惊讶的眨了眨眼，也许他们走对了方向。如果就这么简单的话，当然最好：“好极了，那我们就往那里去？”

 

“在某种程度上，任何一个没有被影响到的村子现在都不会欢迎新来的人。他们肯定会阻挠我们进入村庄，我们有可能会遇上暴力。但是他们肯定会欢迎一位医生加入他们。你很容易就能融入他们，得到住处、食物和其他那个社区能够提供的赖以生存的必须品。”

 

约翰胸中窜过一丝恐慌，他摇摇头：“这种疾病没有治疗方法，人们不会需要医生，他们需要的是葬礼承办人。而且，你知道现在的医生多容易被传染这种病吗？”

 

“但是人们还是会的普通的病。”夏洛克提醒他，考虑到目前的状况这倒也挺合适，“人们总是需要医生的，约翰。”

 

“我一个月之内就会死。”

 

“如果我们继续这样游荡下去，我们都会死。如果汽油没有了怎么办？你还以为油站里到处都是汽油吗？如果我们自己在野外风餐露宿，你觉得我们能坚持多久？这世界上有成千上万的东西能杀死我们，但是你现在却只想着最简单的那一种。”夏洛克不赞同的瞥了他一眼，那眼神和他哥哥一模一样，两个福尔摩斯总会露出这种高高在上的不屑表情。他一直注意着路面上的情况，眼前到处都是车辆和人群，车子在路上歪歪扭扭的开着：“我们两个人没办法坚持下去。”他说。虽然他的口吻依旧高高在上，但这句话透露出的脆弱却让约翰难过极了。

 

约翰非常害怕这场瘟疫，他见过那些浑身青紫的尸体，死前照X光的时候脑子里满是脓块；如果是叫门外汉来看看这些人的话，他们会说这人是淹死在自己的呕吐物里的。他还在巴茨听见过那些模糊的尖叫声，那个时候他们正在寻找自己需要的器材。夏洛克也会变成那样。一个小时之前，只有夏洛克的测试反应呈阳性。约翰明明知道两个人都不可能在这段时间感染病毒，但他只要再次回想起当时的场景就难过的无以复加。约翰没法想象这一切到底是怎么发生的，他也不会在夏洛克面前提起这件事。现在最好两个人都别去想这件事，不管怎么说，他们都束手无策。

 

就他们的现状来看，夏洛克现在已经算得上是一个死人了。两个人打点行李的时候都以为自己能进入方舟，生活在相对舒适的环境里。除了衣服之外，他们只带了夏洛克的小提琴，就连这辆他们借来的吉普都派不上什么大用场。约翰清了清喉咙，但他毫无头绪：“你看……我们别用‘你好，我是约翰·华生医生’做开场白行不？他们听到这个只会想拿着手枪把我们吓走，这不是什么好卖点，但是……要不是我现在非得暴露在这种环境里不可，我一点也不想，你也是一样。病毒——对 _我_ 来说，不算是危险。你不是……不如我们一直说‘你不是’，等到……呃，等到你有症状为止。”

 

“明白了。”夏洛克悄悄咽了口口水，点了点头。他拐了个弯走上另一条路，夏洛克脑内的地图指引着两人前进的方向。

 

也许他知道有这么个地方。也许他在破案的时候去过某个能够让他们两个活下来的村庄。只要夏洛克还没有方寸大乱，约翰绝对不会质疑他。现在这个时候从A1下高速还是从M4下高速已经不那么重要了。他前倾身子，打开了收音机，想要转移两人的注意力。说实话收音机里唱着什么歌一点也不重要，只要那首歌能分散他们的注意力，不管唱的什么都好。

 

——TBC——


	3. 第三章

夏洛克在夜色中开着车，本来约翰觉得自己不会睡着，他本以为恐惧的漩涡不会轻易放过他，但出乎他意料的是，日落后没过一个小时他就听着收音机睡着了。约翰睡得最好的时候是他还在战场上的时候，似乎越是在逆境里，他就生活得越好，这让人伤感。他很骄傲自己在这种情况下依旧保持了理智，他一直想成为那种即使在困境中也依旧留有一手的人。他们之所以参与方舟计划是为了活下去，但是他和夏洛克之所以等到最后才进入方舟，是因为两人还有比那更重要的事情要完成。一旦进入方舟，他们就再也过不上之前的那种充满激情的生活了。约翰热爱冲突。他既是一位医生，也是一位战士，他需要敌人，也想要拯救他人。好人们只希望能做到后者，可是好人们也希望地球上没有纷争，而约翰所热爱的是前线。在绝境之中唯有战斗才能带来希望，也只有战斗能成就一个高尚的人。约翰想现在两人应该都算得上是好人了，对于现在的他们来说，死亡似乎是唯一的选择了。但即便如此，约翰依旧梦见河岸边满是尸体，最为恐怖的是，他在其中看见了夏洛克苍白的脸庞。

 

后备箱被大力关上的声音吵醒了约翰，车微微的震了一下，约翰的心脏在胸腔里跳得飞快，睡觉时流的口水打湿了他的下巴。约翰坐直身子，抹掉了自己的口水，看着夏洛克绕过吉普车身走向司机这边的车门。等到夏洛克在他身边坐好的时候，约翰已经清醒得差不多了。他认出了周围的景物：车子正停在一座废弃的加油站外，夏洛克关上门，系好安全带。杯架那里有两杯饮料，控制台的中心有一袋子吃的，还有一些散落在了地板上。

 

夏洛克启动引擎，驶向了通往高速路的辅路。“我搞不定那台咖啡机。”他说着拿起杯架上的一个大塑料杯，用吸管喝了一口。约翰有样学样，夏季的阳光依旧炙热，这些冰冷的液体滑下他的喉咙时他一点也不觉得失望。不是咖啡有什么了不起的？

 

约翰喝了口可乐，然后在塑料袋里翻找了一下，过了一会，他高兴地从里面掏出一根看上去有点不新鲜的香肠卷来。“那就是说商店里已经没人了。”他撕开塑料包装的时候说。

 

夏洛克盯着前方挑了挑眉。“当加油站不再是你的生计所托的时候，你还会在这里工作吗？”

 

约翰耸耸肩，他想大概是不会了。他嚼着自己那份差强人意的早餐，夏洛克开着车挤回高速上的车流里，继续往北开。约翰不知道自己在期待什么，但总之不是这样的场面。天空很蓝，人们居然还在遵守交通规则，就连广播还在继续播放——虽然只有歌但现在这不重要了。这一切看上去像是一个周日的下午。就算瞟一眼别的车里坐着的人也看不见他们脸上的绝望表情，眼前的一切和一趟普通的公路旅行别无二致。约翰根本不知道他们要往哪去，毕竟不管是他还是夏洛克都不知道该去哪，他觉得如果大家都是如此也没有什么好惊讶的。伦敦街头到处都是恐慌的人群，人性险恶在那里体现的淋漓尽致，可这条高速上的人们似乎根本没有受到任何影响。约翰放松身体躺在椅子上，窗外的景色一晃而过，他嚼着香肠，喝着可乐，似乎忘记了一切俗世的烦恼。

 

所以这就是世界末日了吗？说真的这真是无聊极了。

 

“那么，没有加油站员工，没有收破烂的，没有信差，没有工人——”

 

夏洛克点点头，他叼在牙间的吸管摩擦着杯子上的塑料盖子，发出了一声刺耳的响声。“现在钱已经没有什么实际价值了，我们的中产阶级可是倒了大霉。我们现在至多只能满足马斯洛需求层次理论（注一）的最低生存需求了。现在我们连安全感都难以保障，也不会有哪家金融机构这时候还在运作以保证我们的生存需求。”他咽了一口可乐，把杯子放了下来，“不过现在这个时候离用光我们所有的资源还有段时间。我们会失去能量，这样也就没有办法长时间冷藏保存我们制造出来用于消费的物资。然后我们会倒退回农业社会，也就是说我们那个时候只有以物易物这一条出路。之后我们会建立起政府，重复我们所经历过的历史。”

 

“所以我们会继续前进。”约翰嚼着手里最后一点快过期的面包，说道，“这还真不是末日。”

 

夏洛克耸耸肩，抵上了座椅靠背：“我在建立这个模型的时候没有考虑过感染率的问题。”他承认道。两人不再说话，音乐流淌在车厢里，填补了沉默的空白。

 

约翰咬着下唇，转过头去看向车窗上夏洛克的倒影，心理默默地数着时间好转移话题。不管怎么说都很尴尬。“你感觉如何？”他问道。约翰不安的等待着回答。

 

“我没事。”夏洛克说道，他当然没事，“约翰，我完全没有想让你感染的意思。如果我知道我会对你的健康造成威胁，那我自己会离开。我知道你作为医生的本能在作祟，但是这完全是不必要的。我知道发病的症状，如果有任何症状出现，我会告诉你的。”

 

约翰点点头，他吞咽一下，似乎想要摆脱喉咙里的不适：“你哥哥告诉我，不要让你受苦。”

 

“你不会杀了我的。”

 

“如果你真的生了病，我确实会下手。”

 

夏洛克转过头来看着约翰，他眼里流露出来的情感约翰并不熟悉，但他依旧相当担忧，此时夏洛克完全没有在看路，只是一个劲的盯着他瞧更让他恐慌。约翰看向路面，眼前是一片平坦的道路，车流也并不拥挤，这让他放下心来，他们总归是不会撞上水泥柱一类的东西。那双银灰色的眼睛似乎是要看穿他，就在约翰要开口提醒夏洛克注意路面情况的时候夏洛克低沉的声音回荡在车厢之内，他转了过去，看着前方：“你下不去手的。”他简洁的说。

 

约翰舔了舔嘴唇，然后紧抿双唇：“现在我已经失去希望了，但我依旧期待能够重新对未来燃起希望。但是晚上不睡觉可没有什么帮助，如果你觉得保持希望有用的话，我会很高兴的。”

 

“没用。”夏洛克皱眉，路上又开始拥堵起来，前方的车辆一辆接一辆的踩下刹车，红色的后灯看得人格外烦躁。前方出了场事故。约翰看到有几辆车在右边的车道上撞在了一起。从他们这个角度来看，这场事故并没有什么致命的后果，但是不管那些可怜人到底是谁，他们都被困在了那里，更不会有什么好心的撒玛利亚人（注二）停下来帮他们的忙了。

 

约翰叹了口气，转开视线，努力遏制住胸腔里翻涌的想要帮忙的冲动。夏洛克快速的锁上了车门，他的态度已经相当明显。后面的司机鸣笛催促前车，有更不耐烦的人已经变道绕开了拥堵点。夏洛克慢慢的将车子调到四轮驱动，期间他一直在注意路面上乱成一团的车。约翰皱眉：“夏洛——”身后又传来了急刹车的声音，接着就是金属相撞的巨响，他望向高速的另一边。这里完全开不动车了，后面的车辆鸣起了笛，场面一片混乱。他们本来已经被困在高速上进退两难，现在换成四驱模式只是在浪费轮胎。

 

夏洛克猛地转了个方向，驾着车子骑上了路边的绿化带，绿化带有点高，但吉普轻易地开了上去，可跟在他们身后打算走同一条路线的私家车就没这么幸运了。约翰紧紧地抓着扶手，但他心里也清楚就算抓的再紧吉普也不会开得更稳。约翰看着其他车徒劳的想要从那里开出来，还有些人弃车向着车流的反方向奔去，这场景不知为何让约翰想起了逆流而上的三文鱼。两人绕开车祸现场的时候约翰觉得自己似乎是看到了一个浑身是血的人，这场事故比他想象的要糟糕得多。两人驶离那篇混乱的区域之后约翰仔细回想了一下，然后才意识到那人的衣服上没什么血迹，车祸并非让他血肉模糊的元凶——他染上了瘟疫。

 

夏洛克开着车绕过了一片混乱的现场，约翰在座位里不安的动了动，接着夏洛克一脚把油门踩到底，冲向前方，要不是现在是非常时刻，他早就被交警拦下来了。渐渐地就连后视镜里都看不见车祸现场了，他们眼前的大道平坦空荡，淡淡的烟味萦绕在他们鼻尖。

 

“至少我没在你的饮料里吐口水。”夏洛克拿起手边的可乐，叼住了吸管。

 

约翰点点头，拿起自己的杯子做了个干杯的手势，放松的摊进座椅里。吉普的速度渐渐慢了下来，两人继续踏上了平静的旅程。

 

——

 

夏洛克现在已经相当擅长把加油站搜刮一空了。两人各吃了一个即食三明治做晚餐，约翰还开了罐啤酒。两个人一起搞清楚了咖啡机的工作原理，然后找了两个保温杯，分别装了些热饮和冷饮，好对付路上的情况。虽然夏洛克说这些东西放在后备箱里就行，但约翰依旧去找了些冰块塞满了冰箱，只有这样那些饮料和食物才能保存的久一点。约翰并不觉得拿走不属于自己的东西是什么光彩的事情，但为了自己的生存，他们只能这么做，而且他也没想到偷东西还有这么多步骤。约翰想了想，然后拿上了他们找到的绷带和抗生素药膏，聊胜于无罢了。他进加油站最常拿的东西总是糖，似乎压抑多年的幼稚本能现在高兴的冒了头。

 

夏洛克从不在一个地方停留太久。他最担心的就是有人偷了他们的吉普，而且他现在相当急躁，为了赶路几乎什么也不顾了。约翰现在根本不在乎他们的目的地了，不过当夏洛克那天从加油站开出来之后没有再开上高速路的时候他还是有些小小的吃惊，他们离开了英国的主干道，沿着她的支流继续前进。车窗外的风景终于有所变化，不过这趟旅程依旧相当无聊，约翰几乎是盼着接下来的休息站的到来。收音机里放的歌他已经全会唱了。

 

“你想玩一轮是否游戏吗？”

 

夏洛克翻了个白眼，哼了一声。好极了，他答应了：“哦，天啊……谁先开始？”

 

“我来。这几天除了车我们什么也见不着，你的大脑大概已经快把你逼疯了。”约翰说。夏洛克脸上的笑容说明他猜对了。约翰快速的思索了一下，努力控制自己的面部表情，不要让夏洛克看着他的下巴猜出一切，很快他想到了一个点子，于是他点了点头：“我准备好了。”

 

“是人吗？”

 

约翰皱眉，摇了摇头：“是的。”

 

“我认识？”

 

“是的。”

 

“那些人死了没？”

 

约翰张开嘴，但有那么一会他根本不知道该说什么好。他们？他有点跟不上夏洛克的思路。死亡每时每刻都在发生，有的时候他们只是“失踪”了，连理由也找不到。约翰有些好奇，自己到底是什么时候变得这么冷血，他甚至都不知道那些他认识多年的人的生死。“我不知道。”他承认道，“要不我换个主题吧。”

 

夏洛克瞥了他一眼，然后接着转回路上。“自杀了，他的孩子和他都是。”

 

“ _天啊_ 。”

 

“他的孩子感染了，他没有。”

 

约翰捂住嘴，试图屏蔽自己脑海里的画面。“好吧，我们别……别说人了。就说说动物、植物还有矿物之类的。”约翰胸口剧痛，他的朋友就这样离开了人世。

 

夏洛克想的是蜜蜂，约翰问了足足十二个问题才猜出答案，而轮到夏洛克的时候他只问了四个问题就猜到约翰想的是一个路标了。就算现在无聊快要逼疯两人了，约翰依旧不在状态，他一点也高兴不起来，就算窗外的风景也开始有所变化，他还是难以提起兴致。他现在最多只能盯着窗外变化的商店招牌发呆，知名连锁店渐渐消失，越来越多的小卖部出现在了他的视野里，这意味着两人已经快开到乡下地界了。两人路过一个‘停车场’的时候约翰——那时候他正想着是不是还能看见面包盒子（注三）——瞧见了一堆篝火，搭起篝火的木柴已经烧焦了，但火还没有熄灭，微弱的火光映衬着夕阳，他看的说不出话来。夏洛克停在‘停车场’外，这里似乎曾是一片商店区，周围还有些住宅，还有一家杂货店和咖啡厅的招牌还能勉强辨认。现在这里已经是一片断壁残垣。

 

“没人灭火。”夏洛克说对着那篇被遗忘的废墟点了点头，“你看，那些板子被烧焦了还是白色的，这些东西是自燃的。”

 

约翰倾身好看清楚些，他的安全带勒着他的肩膀：“我猜你看出来了，现在本地的力量都集中在了别的更有价值的地方。”他说道，紧接着他就看见了被压在废墟之下被烧得焦黑的骷髅。

 

夏洛克抿了抿唇，扮了个鬼脸，启动了汽车。这绝对不会是他们最后一次遇到这样的人间炼狱。有的时候那些尸体上还粘着些血肉。每一场瘟疫爆发的时候都是如此，人们会烧焚一切病原体；尘归尘，土归土。夏洛克沿着农场小道向前开去，灰烬的气息盘旋在空中，久久不散，约翰坐在一旁，祈祷夏洛克的目的地还在遥远的天涯。

 

——TBC——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注一：马斯洛需求理论，即人类有五种需求，最为基本的一种是生理需求，即要活下去；第二种是需要生活在安全的环境中；第三种需求是归属感需求，即归属于某一个团体；第四种需求则要求人们自尊自爱，并且相互尊重；最后一种是自我实现的需求（感谢维基）。
> 
> 注二：这个是《圣经》里的一个故事，说一个犹太人被强盗打劫后重伤，有祭司和利未人路过但两人均未出手相助，只有撒玛利亚人（顺便一提撒玛利亚族和犹太族关系相当差）出手相助。撒玛利亚人引申为见义勇为者（感谢维基）。有没有看POI的小伙伴，让我看到你们的双手！
> 
> 注三：面包盒子：一种用来贮存面包的木质盒子。


	4. 第四章

他们相当幸运。

 

大牛顿乡（注一）在这场瘟疫中幸免于难，虽然整个英国都乱了套，但这里还是一幅世外桃源的田园景象。当然这并不意味着没有人死于瘟疫，村子里的送奶工和助产士不幸染上了疫病，还有三个工人家庭和那个过来诊断治疗他们的可怜医生也死于病毒。在肃清之后——这可真是个掩盖谋杀和纵火罪行的好词——病毒在村子里销声匿迹。

 

正如夏洛克所言，这里的人们对外来者相当抵触。他滔滔不绝的推理并未迎来喝彩声，反而招致了枪炮的袭击。但是他们确实需要医生。这里管事的人叫索尔·格兰杰福德（注二），他的儿子患有哮喘，而他自己则是个糖尿病病人。他们没费多少口舌功夫就让村子里的人把他们迎了进去，事实上当时场面极为混乱，不知道的人还以为他们是被绑进去的。格兰杰福德把他们迎进了自己的家门，这样约翰就能随时为他服务，并且帮助他通过合理饮食获取中断供应的胰岛素。夏洛克觉得他之所以乐意收容自己只是为了日后能让约翰留下。

 

不过这还算是一场成功。他们能在床上睡觉，还能坐在餐桌旁饱餐一顿。格兰杰福德一家将自己的书房提供给了约翰，让他在那里整理仅存的医疗资源，同时接收病人。约翰上岗的第一天就有很多人带着伤来看病，他已经很久没有见过这么多病人了。被需要的感觉相当好，而更让约翰安心的，是有那么多人在村庄附近巡逻，保证瘟疫不会蔓延进村子里。他们被保护的很好，也有人为他们提供生活所需， _这里_ 就是他们的方舟。

 

出于责任感的驱使，约翰依旧保持了早期的习惯。起床收拾妥当之后他会直奔厨房，检查食物储存，据此告知主妇什么样的餐点和调料适合她的丈夫，后者在这方面相当谨慎，她的丈夫不能摄取过多糖分。接着他会去一趟书房，好确定格兰杰福德家的孩子们——小巴克和他正处于青春期的姐姐索菲——没在里面捣乱，两人相当好奇他是怎么治病的，不过约翰想他们可能对他本人更感兴趣。不过在寄人篱下的时候，最好和主人家十六岁的女儿走远一点，但如何把握其中的“度”，不至于显得过于生疏客套，又是一门学问。当然了，这一切都是约翰独自一人完成的，他的同伴——夏洛克——总是一觉睡到下午，不过就算他醒着也不怎么搭理这家供养他们的主人。两人在这里待了才不过几天，约翰就给夏洛克找了一打理由：他开车太累了；他之前的工作本来就要求他过着昼夜颠倒的生活；他很不高兴。最后一个其实算不上借口，夏洛克确实相当不高兴。躲到乡下可能能让两人活下去，但夏洛克在这里找不到生活的激情。他们至少需要一座高等学府、一家三甲医院和一所知名研究所才能分离检验夏洛克的血液样本，解析抹杀人类的病毒。有这些东西的地方大多都是人口密集区，在那里感染率非常高，死亡率更高。他们的目的地是由夏洛克决定的，而他最终带着两人留在了大牛顿乡，就目前混乱的时局而言，生活的激情还要排在安全之后。夏洛克明白这个道理，但约翰更希望他能像以前一样大喊着“无聊”打枪。还有一般而言感染几个小时后就会出现一系列症状，但夏洛克这几天都毫无反应。两人对这事闭口不提，只有这样约翰才能获得一点平静。但在他的脑海深处，否认和恐惧的情感依旧在持续交战，让他痛苦不堪。

 

他简直难以想象夏洛克的心情，他对于自己生命的前景一无所知，随时都有可能威胁到他人的安危。虽然约翰没有改变事实的能力，但他依旧有些值得一试的法子。

 

在检查过厨房和书房之后，约翰沿着这间大房子的楼梯回到了楼上，径自推开了自己房间旁边的那扇门。墙上装饰着的风景画和床头柜上搭着的蕾丝桌布让这间屋子看起来相当女性化，但浅蓝色和木色相间的墙纸又在一定程度上冲淡了这种映像。这间屋子看上去更像是一间旅馆，约翰永远也没有办法把这里和“家”画上等号。床单下露出一只脚来，枕头上搭着一捧乱糟糟的黑发，房间里除了那人清浅的呼吸就只有他的梦境和夏洛克做伴了。南面窗户上挂着的窗帘根本拦不住散发着光和热的阳光，外面的蓝天看得也相当清楚。阳光过于刺眼，让眼前的一切看上去像是一幅用铅笔勾线却用水彩上色的画作，边缘处模糊不清。被子堆在床脚，大半搭在木头地板上，夏洛克身上只裹了一层床单。现在被子没什么作用，天气只会越来越热。

 

约翰在床边坐下之前掏了掏口袋里的东西，紧贴着手掌根的地方有一只电子温度计，而听诊器则被他藏在衬衫底下以避开怀疑。他本以为夏洛克会被他吵醒，但他依旧睡得香甜。约翰哼了一声，理顺夏洛克纠结在一起的卷发，心情渐渐平静下来。有的时候睡梦中的夏洛克看上去很愤怒，有的时候他的面部轮廓会更加深邃；今天早上他看上去像是个笨蛋学生——夏洛克双唇微张，口水流了一枕头。约翰笑了笑，把夏洛克卷发拨到耳后，以免缠上他的医疗器械。

 

温度计滑进他的耳朵，夏洛克动了动，转了个身低下头躲开温度计。但约翰没有这么容易放过他，而且夏洛克的反抗也不过是本能反应罢了。检查身体不会花上很长时间，更何况现在睡着的这位自己也有些好奇自己的症状。

 

温度计响了三声，约翰看着表上两位数的读数松了口气：“九十八度六。”他大声说，然后收好了温度计。约翰捧着友人的脸颊在他的额头上印下一个感激的吻，夏洛克放任了约翰的举动，他发间的皂角香气让约翰心安。

 

自从方舟门口那盏红灯亮起之后，两人之间就再也没有肢体接触了，夏洛克甚至都没有赤手接触过约翰的食物。也不是说两人经常有肢体接触，但是在那之后就连“把那个东西递给我”这种程度的接触都没有了。其实夏洛克和约翰并没有刻意回避肢体接触，毕竟一般人是不会握着朋友的手坐在吉普里相互安慰的。相比肢体语言来说，单纯的话语要苍白无力的多。对于一个人来说，能够与之交流的人很多，但人们通常只会允许最亲近的人闯入他们的私人空间，很多时候亲昵的拍拍对方的膝盖比一句“你还有我呢”更能振奋人心。但坐在车里的时候根本就没有接触对方的理由，装载补给的时候也没有相互接触的必要。就算是现在，约翰也没有必要抚摸夏洛克的发梢，和他额头相抵。但他了解夏洛克。他知道在这个男人无视一切的面具下掩藏着恐惧和孤独，夏洛克现在被自己的身体状况吓坏了，而约翰唯一能做的，就是告诉他不必害怕。

 

夏洛克舒服的哼了一声，连带着引发了约翰喉咙深处的震动。约翰笑了，他坐直身子：“就算你真的感染了，”他说，“你现在都还没有发病呢。我建议你下楼来帮我整理一下我的诊室，当然，如果你现在打算见一个上一个或者往我们的食物里滴血，那就当我没说。”

 

夏洛克笑了，他把头埋进枕头里，掩住自己的笑声：“我现在是你的病人吗，约翰？”他问道，阳光驱散了他的困意。

 

“不。”约翰揉乱了他的头发，站起身来，接着他把温度计放回自己的口袋里好偷偷带下楼，“你是我的朋友。”

 

——

 

约翰终于不再是早餐桌上唯一的陌生人了。当你一个外人坐在人家一家子当中听着他们将这些家常话的时候确实相当尴尬，格兰杰福德先生似乎觉得约翰和在座的其他人没什么两样，他总是不断地和约翰聊天，讲一些他的看法。于是约翰总是努力塞满自己的嘴巴，好躲开格兰杰福德先生名为征求意见，实为寻求附和的怪异问题。约翰从不是一个谄媚的人，但为了他主人家的体面他总是随意的点着头权作应和，当然加上一勺豆子效果更佳。夏洛克才是那个替约翰发声的人，但说实在话他从不懂得何为委婉。但不管怎么说，他们两个不能 _都_ 讨嫌。不过拥有一个相互之间有默契的友人确实是一件幸事，他们坐的那张桌子过分空旷，夏洛克在总能让他放松一点。

 

希拉里·格兰杰福德太太之所以坐在约翰身边只不过是因为两人都是左撇子。她是一位温婉贤淑的女性，有些上了年纪，深棕色的发里已经出现了白发，身上总带着一股薰衣草香皂和柠檬草的味道。她相当接地气，这点很讨约翰的喜欢，但这也意味着她在某些领域相当无知。她对于碳水化合物一无所知到令人印象深刻，不过约翰依旧觉得她的那些关于顺势疗法的书在之后的日子里能帮上他的大忙。约翰不断地向她解释糖分不能精确的测量，也不可能直接的反映在血糖上，当然如果她就安静的待在一旁的话，她还是一位相当有魅力的女士。

 

格兰杰福德先生则有点装，他留着小胡子，相当活泼好动，约翰看着他说着说着就大笑起来，敲打桌子以博求关注，仿佛在看着一个儿童剧里的角色走出银屏表演起来。他大概是约翰遇见的人中最为热情的人了，当他高兴的时候，他会手舞足蹈；而当他愤怒的时候，他会暴跳如雷。说实话，要不是夏洛克演技精湛，他大概会叫上一群人来把夏洛克给揍一顿。他们在这里的几天里，格兰杰福德只生过一次气，这让约翰相当满意。当然，当时的场景并不值得回味。他已经上了年纪还有些发福，但他身体很好。格兰杰福德大概是约翰最不想惹怒的人了。

 

今天早上巴克和索菲都没有和他们一起吃早饭，考虑到夏洛克喜怒无常的性子，约翰觉得他们还是别碰面的好。少了两双眼睛盯着夏洛克玩弄自己干巴巴的鸡蛋和炒过头的西红柿总是件好事。这些东西当然比不上米其林餐厅的美味，但是现在这种非常时期还计较这个做什么呢？约翰在桌子底下轻轻地踩了踩夏洛克的脚警告他表现得好一点，夏洛克则用脚趾戳了戳约翰赤裸的脚踝作为报复。这和以前没什么两样。

 

“夏洛克，是不是？”格兰杰福德问道，他的小胡子上沾了点鸡蛋，“真是有趣的名字，不过真耳熟，我是不是在哪里听过你的名字？”

 

夏洛克耸耸肩，看上去相当镇静：“大概是你记错了。”他不动声色地说。他似乎并不乐意用自己闻名遐迩的智商或是老少皆知的冒险故事来取悦他们的主人。不过必须得要掩盖两人过去的辉煌事实上是一件令人恼火的事情，但是约翰能够理解，他们是外来者，一旦事情不对头，他们肯定是首当其冲的背锅侠。如果夏洛克能够掩藏锋芒，成为他们藏到最后的鬼牌，情况自然更为有利。

 

格兰杰福德的刀子划过陶瓷盘子，发出刺耳的响声：“好极了，不管怎么说，我很高兴你起来了，我还以为你生了病呢。”

 

夏洛克露出一个刻薄的笑容，格兰杰福德夫妇哈哈大笑，约翰轻声笑笑，算作附和。

 

索菲从门口经过，约翰刚刚在余光里瞥到一个模糊的影子的时候她的父亲就已经看到了她：“你今天早上跑哪去了？”女孩在门廊里站定，她穿着一条白色的短连衣裙，宽边的帽子也是白色的。

 

索菲指了指自己的裙子，翻了个大大的白眼：“教堂。”她说。

 

“今天 _周四_ ？”

 

她点点头，捏着裙摆微微摇晃：“牧师说每天都是神圣的日子。”

 

格兰杰福德皱眉，他靠上椅背，双手抱胸：“牧师就是个傻瓜。”他厉声说，听起来根本没有接受不同意见的意思。

 

索菲似乎已经习惯了，她摇了摇头，接着往外走去。她对着约翰露出了一个微笑，打了个招呼。

 

自从夏洛克加入他们之后，他第一次对格兰杰福德先生的话产生了兴趣。约翰能从他肩膀倾斜的角度和下巴的位置看出他的态度，夏洛克发现他的推理中出了纰漏，他被这个不和谐音符所吸引。也许随意问问这种事情能让他打起精神来，只要这事不太严重，那就没问题。他倾过身子，仔细的打量着坐在他左侧的男人：“您的书房里摆着天主肖像呢，为什么您会这么想呢？”他指的是现在充作约翰诊室的房间里的十字架，男人的书房就是男人的自主地——他不可能是为了装门面在那里摆那种东西，“而且大多数人在危机来临的时候会更为虔诚呢。”

 

格兰杰福德似乎有些惊讶于夏洛克的精明，但他没说什么，相反只是笑了笑放下了叉子：“哦，天主是我的向导，可那些牧师总气得我想让他们得病死掉。天主之所以降下疾病是因为我们很邪恶，只有那些表现良好的教民才能得救？说什么废话，有本事和哈德格里夫太太说这种话啊。她是这个村子里道德最为高尚的女性。她会照料动物、人，不管什么鸡毛蒜皮的小事，找她准没错。她生于慈善，也死于慈善。那个牧师就是个可怜虫，他对于《圣经》的理解和我相当不同。总是这样。”他激动地讲着话的时候不时敲打桌子，脖子涨得通红，明眼人都能看出来他对那个牧师相当有意见。约翰默默地想，下一次要记得询问这家人里有没有高血压患者，以便更好地维护这位年老的绅士的健康。格兰杰福德又拍了拍桌子，展开手掌贴着桌子，仿佛手底下抚摸着的是一本《圣经》。“你们做个证明——我现在就这么觉得，我肯定是对的——那个假正经的家伙肯定会打着承担上帝重建世界的任务的幌子，把自己‘贡献出去做一匹种马’。”

 

希拉里在约翰身边僵直了身子，她看向空空荡荡的走廊，周身散发着一股不安的味道：“我想你最好别这么说。”她干巴巴的说。

 

格兰杰福德并不在乎自己的妻子到底怎么想，但不管怎么说他明白她在为什么担心。“我告诉你了，我不喜欢索菲和他们待在一起，他们还相信如果你真的是上帝的选民，你只要诚心祈祷，就能痊愈。你甚至能听到那些相信他们的话的傻瓜在夜里 _尖叫_ 。然后一夜之间瘟疫爆发了，他们说这意味着我们之间混进了魔鬼，他们会让我们的肉体和灵魂一起堕落。所以才会有那场狗屁清洗，什么净化之火，就是个混蛋。”

 

“人们居然听他的？”约翰问道。作为一个医生，约翰总是看不惯那些宣称信仰能够治疗疾病的人。

 

“当然了，他是牧师，他是上帝的仆人。索菲和其他人一样，都被他给洗脑了。如果他有办法的话，他说不定会让你和你的朋友接受中世纪的火刑，好证明你们的清白。”

 

“面对压力的时候每个人都有不同的应对方式。”希拉里为那位好牧师说了句话，不过她似乎依旧相当紧张，“我想随着时间流逝，事情就会像以前一样了。”

 

“他以前就是个伪君子。”格兰杰福德给这个话题盖棺定论。

 

他的妻子对着他皱了皱眉，接着她起身收拾盘子，去了厨房。格兰杰福德哼了一声表达自己的不满，站起身来嘟囔了一句：“女人。”接着他摇着头离开了。

 

说真的，当你不再是早餐桌上唯一的陌生人时，这感觉真是好极了。

 

——TBC——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注一：大牛顿乡：ITV侦探剧《杀机四伏》中出现的地名。没有找到中文翻译，就这样吧_(:зゝ∠)_顺便此剧从1997年开播，到今年已经制作了十三季上百集，是一部相当长寿的电视剧集（来自百度）。
> 
> 注二：马克·吐温著作《哈克贝利·费恩历险记》中出现的一个配角，在和世仇家族的火拼中丧生（来自维基）。


	5. 第五章

中午的时候两人跟着希拉里去了一趟广场。她似乎认为领着夏洛克和约翰两人认识镇子上的所有人是自己的责任，旅途中她事无巨细的向他们讲解镇子的历史，就连不光彩的过去也一一细数。约翰觉得夏洛克绝对从中看出了什么端倪，毕竟那些所谓的事实也不过是些流言蜚语，其可靠性还不如夏洛克随意打量一下院子门上的裂缝做出的推论。夏洛克努力克制住了自己发表一番评论的冲动，转而在脸上挂上一个得体的笑容——约翰并不甚熟悉这种微笑，但当夏洛克出现在公众场合的时候，他总会露出这种笑容。这笑容里毫无诚意，只不过是摆着好看罢了。以往那个不苟言笑宛若机器的夏洛克今天笑得脸都僵了，但夏洛克最好还是接着表现的“正常”一点为好。可约翰真的非常痛恨他这样做。

 

和约翰料想的一样，天气炎热极了。约翰挽起袖子，胸前的扣子解开了三颗却依旧热得不行，正午的时候走在大牛顿乡空无一人的街道上并不是个好主意。但是开车的话不过是浪费汽油罢了，去那里一趟并不值得他们这么做。不论如何，能有时间仔细瞧瞧他们的新家总是件好事。这个镇子相当漂亮——如果不去在意道路两旁烧的焦黑的房屋的话，这里的乡村风光相当优美，天空掩映着开着银莲花的田野，东边一片森林延展到天边。住在这里的大多数人都相当重视自己的花园，他们屋前的小院里种满了争奇斗艳的花卉，约翰过去只在节日里见过这样美丽的场景，他童年的时候也是住在城里，见不到这么多花。这才是家的模样和味道。而当他闻到空气里的汽油味时忍不住闭上了眼睛，似乎回到了战火纷飞的战场，那里才是真正属于他的地方。但即使他努力接受现实，约翰依旧无法想象自己在大牛顿乡安居乐业的场面。除了夏洛克还站在他身旁之外，这里什么都不对。更何况后者此时不得不带上一层“普通人”的伪装，这让约翰相当难过。

 

几人沿着一排一排的房屋向前走去，约翰拖着步子，在碎石路磨着自己棕色的皮鞋。这些屋子全是白色墙壁棕色柱子，门口铺着鹅卵石，防水布搭在烧焦了的稻草屋顶上。路过几扇窗户的时候约翰看到了里面的人影，他们直勾勾的盯着这些外乡人走过街道，但等到约翰转过去看向他们的时候他们却又飞快的移开视线，拉上窗帘。约翰不太清楚这个镇子里到底有多少人，但他估计这些还住着人的房子里至少会生活着两个人，从格兰杰福德家出来到广场的这段路上大概有二十幢房子，也就是说至少有四十个人还生活在这里。有些人聚在教堂外面唱着赞美诗，约翰能跟着他们的调子哼唱，但他并不知道确切的歌词。这里有四十多个人需要他，而且说不定在别的地方还住着更多的人。迟早有一天他会认识所有人；迟早有一天他会在这里有一栋房子，穿着手工制作的裤子满大街晃。虽然这正是他们想要的生活——至少夏洛克希望他能过上这样的生活，但约翰却怎么也高兴不起来。但提到夏洛克的时候约翰根本描绘不出任何能将他和乡村风光结合在一起的场面。八卦是一回事，可夏洛克一旦发现了什么就是板上钉钉的事实。夏洛克所擅长的正是挖掘他人秘密。可现在他们只有四十个人相互扶持，共渡难关，这种时候这种能力只能招来祸患。而且夏洛克自己也知道得一清二楚，约翰能从他的言行举止中看出来——他收敛了自己的习惯，戴上一副假面似的微笑。对于他来说这是一种应对机制，只有这样他才能得到公众的认同和信任。约翰皱眉，希拉里询问似的瞥了他一眼，他示意了一下天气，掩盖住自己真实的感受。

 

说实话他也说不出来为什么自己这么讨厌夏洛克装出一副谦和可亲的样子。夏洛克经常为了查案假装哭泣或是露出并非真心的笑容，约翰也见惯了这种场面。约翰并不认为这对希拉里来说是件坏事，说实话，约翰认为夏洛克很有可能会在非常短的时间里带着这副假面伪装成一位得体的绅士，融入进镇子里的人群。只要他想，夏洛克可以成为伪装成任何人。但除非出于利益的需要，夏洛克鲜少在乎他人的感受，他总会惹怒周围的人。在这里他不得不为五斗米而折腰，这让约翰伤透了心。他看上去小心翼翼，举止得体，但约翰能感受到他的挫败。虽然他过去可能有过不同的想法，但约翰并不希望夏洛克压抑自己的天性，像一个普通人一样活在这个世间。

 

教堂大门敞开，这倒是解释了他们走过广场的时候为什么能够听到歌声。约翰瞟了一眼教堂里面的场景，发现里面坐着些老年人，还有一部分和约翰差不多年纪的男男女女。索菲穿着白裙子，坐在一群穿着花裙子的老妇中间相当显眼。外面的天气很炎热，里面似乎更为闷热。约翰停下脚步，看着站在布道台前的牧师举高了双手，他穿着黑色的祭衣，汗水浸湿了衣服。

 

“正是那些外乡人使希伯来人堕落，而如今，那些外乡人也会威胁到我们的安危。”那个男人的黑色的胡子里掺杂着灰色的胡须，脸上坑坑洼洼的，像是发过麻疹一样。

 

约翰皱眉，他急匆匆的跟上夏洛克和希拉里，继续跟着希拉里，听她的讲解。

 

夏洛克瞥了瞥自己身后，看上去是在看约翰，但事实上他是在看教堂。他穿着一件深紫色的衬衫，看上去相当热：“那个牧师和您的丈夫总是处不来？”他问道。夏洛克戴着手套的双手拍了拍自己的背，但约翰知道他真的非常热。

 

格兰杰福德夫人叹了口气，点了点头：“我丈夫觉得之前那位牧师人很好。大家都知道我丈夫和现在这位牧师不对付，一旦有人攻击教权，他们就会怪罪到我丈夫头上来。两方都没有停下口水仗的意思。”

 

“那您现在一定相当苦恼了，您要在您的丈夫和信仰之中选择一个才行呢。”

 

“教堂并不能让我感受到天主给我带来的宁静。”她告诉夏洛克，脸上挂着一个微笑，对比夏洛克满脸严肃的表情，看上去有些精彩，“他们两个都是很好的人，福尔摩斯先生，他们都有正确的地方。只不过两人像油和水一样无法相融，两人的天性就是针锋相对。”

 

夏洛克皱着眉思索了一会，接着他又露出那个笑容。他没有再说话，转而目视前方，但没人知道他的思绪飘去了哪里。

 

一行人走进一块布告板的时候希拉里回头望了一眼教堂。如果不是希拉里慢下了脚步，约翰大概是不会注意到那块板子的。“衣物捐献——取消”、“慈善烤面包——取消”。接下来是一排又一排的满是笑脸的照片，顶上的标题是“怀念我们亲爱的”。约翰瞥见一串孩子的照片，他努力寻找照片年岁久远的证据，好让自己的心脏不是那么疼痛。学校总是瘟疫的滋生地，只要有一个孩子染上疾病，只要有一个家长粗心大意的忽略了症状，等那个孩子进了校园，一整个学校就全完蛋。巴克·格兰杰福德是约翰在大牛顿乡见过的最年幼的孩子，而他已经十二岁了。不过底下一张手写的布告让约翰燃起希望：“招聘教师、图书募捐、招收能够教授孩子们生活技巧和常识的成人——详情咨询道格拉斯太太”。

 

似乎正是这张布告止住了希拉里的脚步。她又回头瞟了一眼教堂，大拇指不安的摩挲着自己的拳头：“抱歉我想去一趟教堂，”她问道，眼睛却没有盯着两人，“我想我刚刚看到道格拉斯女士的帽子了。”

 

“去吧，请。不必着急。”约翰让开道路，站到夏洛克背后，拦在了两人中间，躲在了夏洛克影子下，“说真的，别为了我们耽搁您的事。我们两个能自己回去的。”

 

希拉里点了点头，但她依旧不安的拧着手指：“谢谢，华生医生。森林里有一条小路，您和您的朋友可以绕那条路回去。那边凉快些。”她指指两家商店中间的一条路，路面上绿意盎然，不远处就是森林，“请小心一点。索菲有一次在那条路上被狗咬了，那条狗是哈德格里夫太太的，自从她过世后，那条狗就有点疯了。不过您们有两个人，应该没什么对付不了的。而且那件事大概是在一个月之前发生的——现在林子里的动物大概都跑光了。”

 

确实那一片森林让人心生向往。约翰没有说话，但他的肢体动作明明白白的告诉希拉里两人能够找到路，而且两人可以自己回去：“谢谢您。”他说，然后向后退开道别，“这和医生推荐的没什么两样，我们一会见。”

 

希拉里低着头匆匆走进大开的教堂大门，她鞋底的短跟敲打着水泥地面，然后她消失在了门内。

 

夏洛克叹了口气，用袖口拂去头上的汗水：“你一定要这样吗？”他问道，但他应该早就推测出来了。

 

也许夏洛克和约翰都在仔细观察着对方。约翰皱眉：“也许吧，我是说，我可以假装这里是你的某个摄影棚，但我和你不一样，我不是什么好演员。”约翰吸了口气，双手插进口袋摆出一副随意的姿势，但他下巴紧绷，一看就不对劲。“听着……我们要搞清楚这件事，如果你想走，我就去拿钥匙。我确定还有别的安全区可以避难，我们不必在这里忍受他们的宗教和政治分歧。”

 

“比如说去哪？”

 

“我不知道，牛剑？”

 

夏洛克扮了个鬼脸，眼睛都要翻到后脑勺去了：“都是瘟疫的温床。”他说，接着他望向这里平静的村庄，除了教堂里传来的歌声外，这里安静的可怕。一阵热风迎面而来，两人沿着小道慢慢往前走。森林里有鸟儿在唱歌，这让约翰的心情好了一点。“你会在这里过得很好。”夏洛克又说了一遍，但他的语气变得越来越疲惫。

 

约翰皱眉：“是啊，但是你还要考虑你自己。我简直不敢相信我有一天会跟你说这种话，但是在这件事上，你要自私一点。我感觉你要逼着我离开你一样。”

 

“现在说这个可不是时候。”

 

约翰深深地吹了口气，他装作冷静的扫视着街道，按捺住心中的不安。格兰杰福德家的房子安静的只能听到私语声，街道上也不遑多让，一片寂静。约翰拉了拉夏洛克的衬衫袖子，领着他走向那条阴凉的森林小道。高个子的男人明白的点了点头，大步走向在草地上用光滑的石头开辟出来的小路。没过多久两边的绿叶就越发茂密，周围几英尺高的树木天然的搭起了一座走廊，约翰享受这一路树荫，但这条路上也依旧安静得让人心里发慌。“对你来说够私人了吧？”他问道，瞥向头顶上的树叶间隙。

 

夏洛克点头：“如果你能在训斥我的时候小声点就更好了。”

 

“我没有……该死，夏洛克，我今天早上量了你的体温，记得吗？你没事，你还不会死。”

 

“这只是基于 _某些_ 身体体征。”

 

“是啊，我还要对你说一样的话呢。”约翰揉了揉自己的脸颊，他有点过敏，“以我们对这场疾病的了解来看，你没有问题。你之所以认为自己有病也只是基于 _那一场测试_ 而已。我很小心的在处理你的病症，但小心谨慎和板上钉钉是两回事。你知道吗？预言这种东西都是那些做出预言的人一手促成的。如果我们一直表现的像你有病一样，那你那天真的 _会_ 得病的。除非哪天你发烧了——不，那个时候我都不会放弃——除非我见到你开始冒 _脓包_ ，我都不会确诊你得了病。”

 

夏洛克没有错过这个，他在一棵白桦旁停下了脚步：“那一场测试中使用的仪器和人员都是这个国家中最顶级的。我的哥哥当场让我离开，说明他觉得这场测试绝不会有问题。”

 

约翰闭上嘴，咽回去一句可能会让自己后悔的反驳。那个测试本身并没有什么意义，最重要的是迈克罗夫特让夏洛克在一队武装人员的护送下被赶出去。迈克罗夫特意味着很多，虽然他确实‘冷酷无情’，但当事情和夏洛克有关的时候，他绝对不会轻易放手。如果迈克罗夫特真的那么信任那个测试的结果——他甚至送走了检验呈阳性的夏洛克，那么夏洛克很有可能真的染上了瘟疫。这只会让约翰更加疑惑：“而且我们应该去大学或者医院去检查。”约翰反驳道，但他的反驳非常无力，夏洛克求生的欲望已经不是那么强烈了，“也许你是特别的，夏洛克。有可能你对疾病免疫……或者你只是一个病毒携带者——我不知道。”

 

“那你以为那些科学狂人发现我明明染上了疾病却还没有任何症状之后会发生什么？”夏洛克挑挑眉毛，他面无表情，换上专业的口吻，“病毒好过研究人员，至少病毒会把我当人看。”

 

约翰好长时间都没觉得自己居然这么愚蠢过了，但他喜欢这样和夏洛克说话，仿佛他们又回到了伦敦的那段时光：“所以这不仅仅是为了我好，是吗？你躲在这里，你没有放弃求生的希望。”

 

“是吗？”夏洛克露出一个浅浅的微笑，似乎被约翰担忧的样子逗笑了，“我向你保证，约翰，我还是以前那个自私鬼。我要等到我好了再接着为科学献身，但是之前，绝对不行。”

 

“我很高兴……我是说……我还以为你已经放弃生存的希望了。”

 

“不，不，还早得很呢，我也花了一点时间接受这个事实，但是我现在已经能够正视现实了。”他轻笑了一下，但约翰能看出他又在强颜欢笑。他脸上的笑容表明他并没有多少希望，但不管怎么说这总是一个承诺。他的情绪是旅途的一部分，但还远非终点。他的命运还未最终确定，那些问题依旧没有得到解答，但随着时间的推移，事情总会好起来的。“你不生我的气了？”他问，转过来疑惑的看着自己的同伴，“我是说，我现在可是置千万病人的性命于不顾。”

 

约翰摇了摇头，露出一个真诚的微笑：“我不是个好人，夏洛克，也许我确实想成为一个那样的人，但是……不。”

 

夏洛克回以微笑，接着他转身接着沿着洒满光斑的小路向前走去，一路踩碎枯枝落叶。两人面前是一段望不见尽头的长路，但既然身边的人是对方，那也没什么好在意的。约翰很高兴，夏洛克还有生存的希望，虽然天气热得让人受不了，但这算不上什么。两个人在一起总比一个人强，总是这样。

 

“ _我们的_ 未来？”夏洛克突然重复了一句他之前的话，约翰脸通红，这可不是夏日阳光的功劳。

 

“你知道我的意思。”他推了下夏洛克，挤开这个讨厌的家伙。

 

风中裹挟着青草的香气和绣球花的花香，在路过他们的时候带上两人的欢笑向前奔跑。两人沿着森林小路走回了自己居住的小屋。

 

——TBC——


	6. 第六章

症状始于发烧，病毒在身体里驰骋，势如破竹。接着病人身上开始长疮，这绝对不会弄错。约翰一眼就看出了端倪，他的世界仿佛开始旋转，最后他把手插进了滚烫的热水里烫伤了自己，但这依旧无法让他因恐惧而疯狂跳动的脉搏平静下来。他有没有碰到那些疮泡？病毒是不是渗入了那件他帮忙脱掉的衣服？但他的大脑冷静的告诉他他不会生病，他一向小心，他先看到了疮，接着就收回了手，而且就算他真的碰到了脓液，他也不会生病，他手上没有伤口。但是这并没有让他冷静下来。他们没有办法瞒下这件事，而且这里也不会有医生能够治疗这种疾病。而且如果这件事被大牛顿乡其他的人知道了的话，格兰杰福德一家都会死，他们会杀死他们，接着将他们的房子烧成灰烬。约翰双眼通红，想象着自己的死亡，而此时索菲·格兰杰福德坐在厨房中央的地板上哭泣，袖子卷到手肘，露出自己布满血泡的胳膊。

 

他还以为她这么小心谨慎是因为怀孕了，如果她的家人发现了这件事，他们绝不会罢休。但约翰根本没想到她是为了这件事来找他。 _这_ 意味着大牛顿乡不再是一处避风港——而是病毒的温床。不管怎么说，这根本不可能。

 

索菲把袖子撸了下来，双颊通红，泪如泉涌：“他们会杀了我的。”一声啜泣打断了她最后一个音节，接着她环紧了自己。

 

约翰重重的咽了口口水。是的，他们会这么做：“索菲……我…… _很_ 抱歉。”

 

她放声大哭，约翰多么希望自己说的是谎话，他真的做不到眼睁睁的看着这样一个年轻女人坐在离自己不足几尺远的地方哭泣。虽然他接受过的训练告诉他不能上前，约翰的本能却尖叫着叫他走上前拥住这个女孩，好好安慰她。他每天都能见到她，他和她的父母几乎成了朋友，他们还住在同一个屋檐下。他努力克制恐惧，仔细的思索她到底是在哪里接触到的病毒。约翰握紧双拳，克制住自己的颤抖：“有多久了，索菲？”他压低声音，但这并不单纯是因为约翰答应她不要告诉别人，更是因为他不想吓坏她。

 

索菲吸了吸鼻子，揉着眼睛：“今天早上我起来的时候就这样了，我想——”她打了个嗝，用手腕抹去自己上唇的口水，“我觉得大家可能会觉得我得了病，所以我……没想到我真的得病了！”她向前挪动，想要约翰安慰她一下，但约翰立刻退开——还撞上了橱柜——躲得离她更远了。索菲缩回手，又一次抱紧自己，越来越多的泪水从她的眼睛里涌出。

 

约翰努力平复呼吸和心跳，他身体里的肾上腺素飙升，连身侧的疼痛都顾不上了。她的所有个人物品都要被烧掉，这间屋子也要隔离。每一扇她碰到的门都得被拆走，她一定会死，如果现在约翰出手都是对她仁慈，不然她就只能在痛苦中死亡。但这一切的前提是她没有传染所有人。

 

约翰靠着橱柜，一动不动的盯着有些歇斯底里的站在中央的索菲。他现在什么也做不了，约翰想她也知道。但对她来说，她还能为他们做些事。“你是怎么传染上的，索菲？”他问道，这时候约翰脖子后面的汗毛都竖起来了：他在和病人呼吸同一片空气。

 

她疯狂的摇着头：“我不知道。”她又吸了吸鼻子，颤抖了一下。

 

“索菲，你这样遮遮掩掩是没有用的，其他人还是会生病。”

 

她还是摇头，少女挺直了背部，控制住自己的呼吸。过了很长时间之后她冷静了下来，但她依旧颤抖着下嘴唇环抱着自己的身子。“这是上帝的旨意，”最后她坚定的说，“牧师是对的，这是惩罚，我们都逃不过上帝的旨意。”

 

约翰抿紧嘴唇：“索菲……瘟疫不是这样的。它们有自己的规律，我们也知道瘟疫是怎样蔓延的。肯定有人传染了你，到底还有谁生病了，索菲？”

 

也许索菲听到了他的话，但她置若罔闻。她缓缓跪下，双手合十祈祷，约翰只能看见她喃喃的说着些祷辞，却听不到她的话。约翰站在一边看着她，过了许久才明白她什么也不会说了，她只求约翰用水槽里的铁锅给自己解脱。约翰照做了，接着他把煎锅丢进垃圾桶，走回了大厅。

 

夏洛克立在那里，约翰先看到他修长的影子，但接着他认出了夏洛克，于是松了一口气。约翰双膝发软，双手却很稳健，他倒在自己看见的第一张椅子上，缓缓吐出一口浊气。

 

夏洛克没有走过来，他轻轻地偏了偏头，像是鸟儿在看着自己的猎物：“她死了吗？”

 

约翰摇头，牙齿咬得嘴唇发白：“失去意识了，我想。我没仔细看但是……我猜这没什么关系了。”

 

夏洛克点点头，沿着地毯慢慢踱步：“她父母醒来之前我们要计划好一切。我们要说服她的父母，让他们知道如果村子里的人知道了这事，我们的死期就不远了。”

 

约翰的嘴里泛起苦味，那个现在躺在厨房地板上的少女虔诚祈祷的样子在他的脑海中挥之不去。不过他觉得自己没有开小差，此时夏洛克接着说。

 

“如果有任何人知道索菲感染了病毒，那我们都得死。但是她每天都会去教堂，所以我们没有什么时间能想出一个靠谱的借口混过去。还有，我们得找出到底是谁传染的她，怎么传染的。你看，我们现在有什么了？”

 

“是的，案件，棒极了，但是你能不能花上五分钟的时间想想我刚用钝器重击了一个孩子的头部？”

 

夏洛克停下脚步，他冷漠的盯着约翰瞧了一会，接着大步走回自己的椅子：“你要我去看看吗？”他问道，声音很低。

 

约翰摇头，双手捂脸：“不，我觉得你还是别进去了。我觉得 _任何人_ 都不要进去。我只是……她也不能出来。”

 

夏洛克看着他，沉默填满了两人之间的距离。两人伴着木质地板的吱呀声沉默着，窗外的风吹的树叶沙沙作响，头顶上传来一阵阵脚步声，接着是淋浴的水声。根本不会有任何一个地方有纯然的安静，就此时而言，就算没有这些声音，约翰自己的心跳声也大的足够让他眩晕。但是没人说话，两人都在思索着到底该如何解决眼前的困局：“为了‘保护别人’，我们做的太过了。”他轻笑一声，这种时候他总是有种不合时宜的幽默。

 

夏洛克点头，表情依旧不动如山：“你不是怪物，约翰，不是。”

 

约翰微笑，牵动眼角的笑纹。他点点头，告诉自己接受这一切，可他的心却叫嚣着另一个答案。约翰知道自己的选择，但这并不意味着他认为自己的选择是光荣的，他为自己在看见那条沾满了脓水的袖子时的第一反应感到羞耻。

 

不过他们也知道家里的其他人很快就会下楼来了。就算他们会很伤心恐惧，但他们依旧会听从约翰的建议，给他们的女儿一个了结。这就是这世界的模样。健康的人类不能被病人所拖累，约翰明白自己在其中扮演的角色，但这个角色让他深恶痛绝。他以前并不 _知道_ ，知道现在他才隐约明白，做一个旁观者要比亲身经历这些事艰难得多。

 

“我们没时间了，约翰。”夏洛克提醒他，平静依旧。

 

约翰心里的那个士兵推开了医生，他坐直身子，坚定的点点头，双手放在膝上按捺住自己的颤抖。“我们不应该隐瞒还有别人生了病，我们需要搞清楚到底是谁感染了索菲，接着才能给格兰杰福德家一个交代。”

 

夏洛克露出一个稍有暖意的微笑，接着又开始踱起步来：“我们和格兰杰福德一家待了一周了，大概都已经清楚彼此的生活习惯。索菲的生活就是两点一线：家和教堂。”

 

“是的，但是我们都见过教堂的样子了，那里总是人满为患。如果有一个出现了第二阶段症状的人出现在哪里，没有人认不出来。”约翰皱眉，思绪太过繁杂，让他头疼起来，“等等，不对，这还要严重。他们有接近一个月的时间里暴露在病毒的影响之下，但这种疾病会让患者在染病几天内死去。如果病毒依旧活跃在这个村庄里，那我们现在谈论的就是一场至少影响了十个人的事件。这么小的村子肯定藏不住这种事。”

 

“我同意。”夏洛克说，他颇感兴趣的挑起左眉，“那你觉得是谁传染了索菲·格兰杰福德？”

 

约翰不知道，他甚至连猜测的心情都没有。他听见了楼梯上传来的脚步声，那一阵踢踢踏踏的声音是属于希拉里的，他绝无认错的可能。约翰屏住了呼吸。夏洛克站在地毯上，回头看了看声音传来的方向，接着他大步走到约翰身旁，拖着他走到厨房门口。

 

“怎——”

 

“等等我。”夏洛克命令道，接着他把约翰塞回厨房门后，关上了门。而他自己站在走廊上和格兰杰福德太太寒暄，她有些疑惑，但夏洛克欢快的声音说服了她。不管夏洛克在说什么，总之他并没有告诉格兰杰福德太太今天早上发生的一切。约翰有点想冲出去打断两人的对话，面对迟早要发生的一切，可他还没有准备好。但“有点想”根本无法抵抗夏洛克的命令，约翰从来没有成功的让夏洛克改变主意过。

 

索菲依旧静静地躺在原处，她的脸上有一条细细的血线，但并无大碍。约翰觉得自己还能看见她呼吸。这没什么差别，不管怎么说她都得死，但约翰确实松了一口气，他不希望成为那个真正的刽子手，更何况死者还是一个年轻的虔诚教徒。夏洛克走进来的时候约翰还一动不动的站在原地，前者推开他跨过昏迷不醒的女孩——并非为了调查，但约翰几乎就要大喊着制止他了——走向冰箱，拿出了一盒鸡蛋。

 

“今天早上我们俩做早饭。”他接着拿出一袋昨天剩下的培根。

 

约翰来回扫视夏洛克和地上失去意识的少女，满脑袋乱七八糟的想法：“我们做——地板上还躺着一个生了病的女孩，她会让我们都死掉的。”他试图提醒夏洛克现在的重点问题。

 

夏洛克点点头，一脚踢上冰箱的门，接着拿着他手里的食物走向料理台。“我们所处的这个村落有好几个月都没有出现过病例了——至少表面上如此，而这个女孩正是这个村落的一份子。”

 

约翰又瞟了一眼那个女孩，现在让他激动不已的不再是之前确诊的消息：“你觉得这件事和你有关，她或者这里的其他人，出现了和你一样的症状。”约翰渐渐明白过来。

 

夏洛克跪在一个深色的木头橱柜前搜寻着什么，放在里面的锅碗瓢盆在他的搅动下“当啷”作响。“根据现有条件来看，这是最有可能的选项。”他终于找到了自己要找的东西，接着他站起身来，煎锅在空中划过一道弧线：“但如果真是这样，如果我关于哈德格里夫太太的猜想是正确的，我大概只剩下一个星期好活了。”

 

——TBC——


	7. 第七章

一般人可不会挑在培根和鸡蛋滋滋作响的时候说这种事，约翰震惊极了，他一动不动的站在原地，听着自己最好的朋友说话。

 

“自从病毒爆发以来，我只有一次伤口破过皮，”夏洛克开口，翻动着煎锅里的培根，“当时我没注意，但是根据索菲·格兰杰福德的案例来看，我们两个都遭遇了同样的事情，我身上出现的症状也就得以解释。如果我是对的，我很快就会死了，不过很不幸的是，相比另外一个消息来说，这还算得上是一个好消息。如果我是对的，整个世界已经——我都不知道该说什么好了——被病毒干翻了。”

 

约翰一直是戏剧性的忠实爱好者，他咽下自己的担忧，瞟了一眼躺在地上的女孩，接着走近夏洛克和在锅里滋滋作响的猪肉：“我一直和你在一起，我什么也没注意到。”

 

“你也不会注意到，那不是破案的时候发生的事。有一天晚你上我趁你睡觉的时候偷偷溜出去了，而且我的伤口很小，只是几个针尖那么大的口子而已。”侦探皱了皱眉，接着把锅铲放下，恼火的转过脸来翻了个白眼，“别瞪着我，我告诉你了，我没有吸毒。”

 

“那你告诉我在听到一个以‘我有天晚上偷溜出去了’为开头、针尖大小的伤口为结尾的故事的时候该怎么想？我警告你，快点告诉我真相，免得我把你当做我见过的最傻的人对你大吼大叫。”

 

夏洛克叹了口气，接着拿起锅铲，接受了约翰对他含糊不清的故事的质疑：“你还记不记得茉莉把试管架打碎的那天？”他问道，把肉翻了过来，“我相信你还记得。我告诉她她染上了瘟疫，而从此之后我们再也没有见过她。她死了——所有消失的人几乎都死了——但是我……我还是去了一趟她的公寓。只是为了弄清楚。说实话我非得亲眼确定这种事是在是太过感性了，所以我没有告诉你。正如我所料，她的东西还在公寓里，但她已经有好几天没回来了。她在猫碗里留下了堆成小山一样的猫粮，放在水槽旁边，水龙头在滴水，水槽的底下有一只碗，收集流下来的水。公寓里有一扇窗户开着，但是托比还在那里。我想我可能是觉得……我不知道，但是我觉得我应该把托比带回来。正如我所言，那时候我脑子不太清醒，所以我试图把他抱起来，可是他更向往自由，并且大概明白了我的意图。他咬了我一口——咬破了皮。于是我放弃了，我把他丢在那里，接着回了家。盘子和吸油纸。”

 

约翰听到最后一句话的时候皱了皱眉，接着才想起两人现在手上的工作。他从橱柜里拿出盘子，放上几张吸油纸，但他的思绪依旧有些混乱。夏洛克点点头算作道谢，接着一只手把锅里煎得金黄的培根铲起来，放在白色的纸上，同时另一只手拿过鸡蛋敲碎倒进锅里。一切都是那么的平凡，可又是那么的令人难过——他们做着早饭，却谈论着死亡和疾病的话题。夏洛克把蛋壳丢进水槽里，培根散发出一阵诱人的香气，虽然夏洛克站在炉灶边做饭的场景有些奇怪，但这也算得上是一顿完美的英式早餐。

 

“大牛顿乡的瘟疫爆发时间几乎和其他英格兰地区一致，格兰杰福德先生在宣扬他的反对牧师言论的时候告诉了我们一些细节。他偶然间提到了一个人：哈德格里夫太太，他认为这个女人本身就是慈善的化身。她的重要贡献之一就是收容了相当多的流浪动物。我们知道她死于瘟疫之后她收养的动物全部都自个儿跑掉了，其中有一只正好在索菲穿过树林回家的时候咬了她。”

 

约翰点点头，但他并没有跟上夏洛克的思路。夏洛克说的每一个词他都听得懂：“你觉得——”

 

“以前也有过动物和昆虫成为疾病的携带者的情况，物种间的交叉感染可以解释为什么这些病毒花了一点时间才突破了人类的免疫系统。当你的邻居因为这种疾病死掉的时候没有人会管他们到底是在什么时候染上的瘟疫，但是如果我是对的，更多的‘没有爆发瘟疫’的地方会出现通过其他方式感染的案例。我无法验证我的假设——我没有工具——但是如果我和索菲一样时间发病，那我们就能得出结论了。”

 

“还有一个死翘翘的侦探。”约翰盯着滋滋作响的蛋白说道。

 

夏洛克耸了耸肩，脸上露出一种无所谓的表情，似乎这很容易就掩饰过去了。“如果动物能够传播携带疾病，我的死亡应该是最不让你担心的事。”

 

“你觉得我们该不该给迈克罗夫特打电话，告诉他你的怀疑？”

 

“我相信如果我的推测是正确的话，他们迟早会自己发现的。告诉迈克罗夫特这件事只会让他夹在我和英格兰之间进退两难。”他稍稍皱了下眉，关掉了炉子，“我们都知道这种事最后会成什么样，我会被当成小白鼠关起来，而英格兰则得到了她珍贵的实验对象。”

 

约翰觉得这事不应该是这样的，但是他也无法从自己的记忆里消除迈克罗夫特背过身去命令士兵杀死夏洛克的场景。约翰叹了口气，揉了揉自己的脸接着拿起另外一个盘子：“所以这就是意味着我又要开始担惊受怕了。”他用力抓这盘子，指尖都发白了。他小心翼翼的把盘子放下，好让自己不要心不在焉的打碎了盘子。

 

夏洛克看着他，灰色的眼珠像红外线一样扫视着约翰的一举一动。他把一个鸡蛋倒进白色的瓷盘里，等着约翰拿出盘子装好给六个人的早餐——躺在地上失去意识的迷之女孩也算在内。“你知道怎么脱离危险，”他低声说道，冷静的不像个人，“你是个聪明人，约翰，你会没事的。”

 

“我现在说的事是你要死了，你这个大笨蛋。”第五个盘子被重重的摔上料理台，盘子上的釉彩掉了一块，像是在无声的控诉着约翰的手劲，“我现在说的是失去你，我总算说服自己你不会出现症状的时候你突然冒出了一阵奇思妙想，说……”约翰说不下去了。他站直身子，紧握双拳像是要打架一样。他看着躺在地上的索菲，恍惚像是看到了血从夏洛克的黑色卷发下渗出来的样子。那个又大又重的煎锅似乎又回到了他的手里：“我们能不能活在一个你不会死的世界里？”他想着自己那句话背后的含义，喉咙轻轻地缩了一下，“就不要管这件事，行不行？因为我真的很抱歉，可这个世界比我做过的任何噩梦都要可怕。而你还在我身边让我觉得我还能坚持下去。”

 

夏洛克移开盯着盘子的视线，转而看向约翰，接着他看了一眼索菲，然后继续手上的工作。他低着头，可他的身体语言依旧告诉周围的所有人他是一个多么高傲的人。“你后不后悔离开方舟？”他问道，可这根本不是重点。他有可能是故意的。他把煎锅和其他餐具丢进水槽，等着约翰的回答。

 

约翰不知道夏洛克在问了个这么蠢的问题之后期待着怎样的答案。他后悔吗？“迈克罗夫特给了我一把枪，让我在有必要的时候射杀你。你觉得我看到那个愚蠢的警报拉响的时候还没明白是怎么回事吗？我知道我接下来的任务就是处理掉你的尸体。这件事相当清楚，这就是我的工作，是我还存在在地球上的唯一原因。因为其他的东西——家庭、事业—— _其他的_ 东西现在一名不值。对我来说最重要的东西只有你和活下去了。我之所以能够下手杀死一个孩子、无视其他人的需求、偷窃、撒谎、做尽一切违反我的‘ _道德准则_ ’的事情——顺便一提这就是你告诉女王和国家我该上船的原因，不过就是为了‘我们’能够活下去。我畏惧死亡。”约翰说话的时候僵直的站在那里，夏洛克背对着他，面朝东方，晨光遮掩住他的面容，但他确实希望夏洛克能听进去他的话。他盯着夏洛克凸起的肩胛骨和立着的领子讲话，不知为何这让他好受一些。他并不希望夏洛克看见自己搜肠刮肚寻找词语的窘境，两人都心知肚明事情不会在回归正轨了。“我真的非常讨厌你现在这个伪装的样子，但是去他娘的老子现在也不是 _自己_ 了。你是不是想问我后不后悔和你一起陷在这个该死的鬼地方？我那个时候没打算和你告别，现在也没有。也许你已经能够接受自己迟早会落得和她一个下场的事实，但是我他妈还没有呢。就算我清楚如果你是对的的话我该做什么，但是他妈不到最后一刻老子绝不低头。你说的太对了，夏洛克：你要死了还算是个好消息。反正你也管不到你的身后事了。但是如果那一天真的来了，我根本不知道自己能做出什么来，因为我他妈根本想象不出来，如果没了你我的生活会成什么样。别这样好不好？别一副坦然赴死的鬼样子。别一副自己不在乎的样子，你没那么蠢——所有人都没那么蠢。别这样了。”

 

厨房里一片寂静，食物已经不再滋滋作响，夏洛克也没有接过他的话茬。约翰深吸一口气，每一次呼吸带来的颤抖让他恼火，但在他胸口盘踞的情感显然不止愤怒这么一样。一切不应该这么平静——不，只有那些能够在需要时冷漠的看待问题的人才会在这种情况下有平静的富余，而夏洛克就是这样的人。约翰做不到。现下他忍不住可怜自己，这场景尴尬极了，他也没有办法为了摆脱由责任而生的恐惧。他能够走出阴影，但他永远也忘不掉自己那颗被伤的鲜血淋漓的心。

 

夏洛克依旧没有看向他，但缓缓的点了点头。他低下头，下巴抵上胸膛，叹息着垮下了肩膀，仿佛最后谢幕一般。

 

早餐有点冷了。

 

躺在地上失去意识的少女的父母依旧对她的情况一无所知。

 

人无远虑，必有近忧。

 

“我们必须告诉她的父母。”夏洛克缓缓地站直身子，耸耸肩想要摆脱令人窒息的沉默，“我们把盘子端出去，把桌子摆好了。你去书房拿上手套、抹布和其他你需要的东西，我去和他们解释发生了什么。”

 

约翰摇了摇头，无声的反对着夏洛克的要求。不过他依旧慢慢走向料理台，端起盘子。他觉得等夏洛克把事情解释清楚了之后，没人还能吃的下去早饭。夏洛克难得下厨，结果做出来的东西却注定要被浪费掉。“你确定能够控制住场面吗？”他问道，盘子上的缺口刮擦着他的大拇指。

 

夏洛克露出一个自嘲的笑容：“我想我早就清楚如何向别人揭露那些关于他们深爱的人的不堪事实了。”

 

约翰甚至都顾不上叫他温柔一点了，夏洛克没有那么蠢。在这种事上，大家都不会那么蠢。

 

——TBC——


End file.
